This invention relates to a wheel assembly for outdoor furniture and wheeled outdoor furniture.
A wheel kit for outdoor furniture is described in Canadian patent No. 1,091,872 dated Dec. 23, 1980 and issued to Emanuel F. Dupuis. In this device, the wheel mounting bracket is a complex bracket which has a mounting channel which receives the lower end of the legs and an end flange which is attached to the outer side face of the legs of the article of furniture. The wheels are arranged to project outwardly from the outer side faces of the legs of the article of furniture so that a picnic table, for example, is lifted at one end in order to transfer the weight onto the wheels.
This bracket structure is expensive to manufacture. In addition, because it is arranged to extend from a side face of the leg of the picnic table, it forms an obstruction which is likely to be encountered by the feet of a user seated at the table.